


Smoke in the Water.

by BarPurple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a criminal targeting Sherlock, again. It's business as usual, except Molly has banned him from the morgue. This may not be the best time for his pathologist to stand up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoke in the Water.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to use a stream of consciousness here. I'm not sure how well it works, or even if it works at all. Please let me know what you think.

“MOLLY!” 

The yell was accompanied by a resounding crash as the world’s only consulting detective smashed into the morgue doors; the locked morgue doors. Molly was proud of herself, apart from a twitch of surprise at the sudden noise; she gave no clue that she was aware of Sherlock’s presence. He knew what he’d done and he wasn’t getting access to the morgue again until she was ready. Calmly she started humming to herself as she finished closing up the Y incision on Mr Whitehead. 

BOOM

“What the hell Sherlock!”

Molly jerked up from her work ready to give the ridiculous man-child the sharp edge of her tongue. Her eyes found his frantic face at the porthole window.

“MOL…

he looks – angry/sad/upset – looks upset – why is he moving so – is he shouting – shouting at me – why is he shouting – so slowly– light changed – no red/orange/yellow lights here – all nice whitebright light here – no firelight here – firelight here now – so slowly - air is thick – dusty/smoky – sneaking smokes – Sherlock’s smoking – no not right – air is smoking – silly air – everything dark/shiny/smoky – firelight – fire – lab fire – no alarm – alarmed/panic/scared – so slowly – no sprinklers – sprinkle sprinkle water – water wet – wet bad for paperwork – paperwork bad for Molly – raining inside now – so slowly – drips/drops/droplets – smoke on the water – smoke in the water – smoky water like ice – frozen – snowflakes – so slowly so slowly slow slowly – bullet time – no guns – no bullets – not bullet time – bomb time – oh

…LY”


	2. Notes in the Rain.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock won't leave the hospital.

Warm/soft/floaty – sleepy/heavy – is it a work day? – no can’t be – won’t/don’t have to get out of bed – quiet/peaceful/happy

Sherlock rosined up his bow and carefully returned the little pot to the table in front of him. For a moment he was totally still, his violin and bow held loosely by his sides. Without any sign of conscious thought his violin moved into position under his chin. The unblinking, eyrie stillness continued for a few long moments. His eyes fell closed and he began to sway slightly. His bow arm came up in a single smooth movement. With a slow deep inhale he began to play.

 

noise(BOOM NO)sound – alarm(fire alarm NO)clock? – nope –music – phone/radio – nope/maybe – don’t want to get up – leave a message – classical music – Sherlock(shouting my name NO)violin – Sherlock playing – beautiful – plays for Mrs. Hudson – Christmas party – angry with Sherlock – jerk/mean/nasty – angry with Sherlock – toes? – angry Sherlock – angry/upset/scared Sherlock – Sherlock scared – shouting/boom/alarms – NO

 

“You need to sleep, Sherlock.” John’s voice was soft but insistent.

“I’m not in the way here. I’m not deducing anyone. I’m staying here.” 

Sherlock’s tone was flat. John would have worried less if his friend had shouted. The detective looked grey and worn, his tired eyes never leaving the unconscious figure in the hospital bed. 

“Lestrade needs your help to find the bastard who did this Sherlock.” John’s tone was now cajoling. 

“I can’t leave her.” Sherlock dragged his eyes away from the bed and looked directly at his blogger. John fought down a shiver at the haunted soul that stared out of those eyes.

“I won’t leave her John. I will be here when she wakes up.”

John nodded and turned to go. As he reached the door Sherlock picked up his violin again and began to play.

 

Violin music again – that’s so soothing/soulful/sad – Sherlock playing – Sherlock shouting her name no – no/wait/yes – important – Sherlock shouting – in the morgue – Sherlock shouting in the rain – raining indoors? – Sherlock made it rain in her morgue? – wow cool – no – bad Sherlock – violin good – sweet Sherlock – stuttering notes – missed a note – rain will catch it – no can’t play in the rain…

His bow stuttered across the strings. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to inhale. He managed a few more notes before his bow trembled in his hand and danced across the strings. Carefully laying his instrument down on the table, he folded himself into the chair beside Molly’s bed. Perching his elbows the bed his hands gripped his unkempt curls. It took him a few moments to realise that he was crying; tears falling silently from his eyes and landing softly on the blanket that covered Molly.  
Molly made a muttering sound and shifted slightly in her sleep. Sherlock’s head snapped up so fast he’d wondered later why his neck was sore.

“Molly?”

Her dry tongue tried to moisten her lips. A little louder this time she said,

“Don’t play your violin in the rain Sherlock.”

“I promise I won’t! Just please wake up Molly. JOHN!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt http://putthepromptsonpaper.tumblr.com/post/79965100098/write-a-scene-based-on-this-sentence-the-rain


End file.
